Mittens the Phase-Tiger
Mittens the Phase-Tiger Age: 386 Martial: 14+7=21- Mittens is highly skilled at leading small group in infiltration and combat, though this does not translate to anything much above platoon sized. Intrigue: 15+37=52- While Mittens has no talent for spy games, or understanding of them he is both surprisingly skilled at reading humans an unsurprisingly talented at stealth. In fact when it comes to sheer stealth the only person in the Imperial Trust who could possibly match Mittens is Commissar Sepet of the Phase-Tigers. Administration: 4+1=5 ''- Mittens has little understanding of bureaucracy or how to operate it, though he has turned in filled out requisitions forms in the past as a prank.'' Learning: 9+8=17- Mittens is surprisingly well educated due to his habit of attending the odd class at the Unseen University, though Xavier is still not sure when he learned to read and write. Piety: 11+22=33- Like many natives of Avernus Mittens has a strong will and an incredible resistance to the lure of Chaos. Diplomacy: 10+7=17- Mittens is surprisingly good at dealing with humans given his species and the tendency that people have of viewing him as just an animal. Though he often takes advantage of said tendency. Combat: 16+33=49- Mittens is a terror in a fight, able to bypass almost any defense and attack from any angle. Psychic Power: 5+17=22 (105*9.2=966)- Despite the fact that most Phase-Tigers are on the weak end of minor Psykers Mittens age and connectionto Xavier has boosted his powers to the upper bounds of Delta-level. Control: 11+22=32- Mittens has an very high level of control over his power, though by no means unmatched. Intrigue Paragon Trait: Coming Out of the Goddamn Walls (triple stealth bonus for Phasing, triple ambush damage)- Mittens' skill at using his Phasing to hide is unmatched, as is his talent for making the best out of the ambush opportunities that this allows him. In the right terrain you would not be surprised if he could sneak up on an alert Honoured Greater Daemon, and possible kill it with an ambush. Phase-Tiger (+10I, +10P, +8C, -4A, -2L, roll all stats on two less dice, Power 5, *0.2 power multiplier, can use Phasing only, can not fail basic Phasing rolls, +100 to all stealth rolls, resistant to Chaos) - Mittens is a Phase-Tiger, a five meter long big cat they weighs almost a ton and has the ability to Phase at will. "Xavier" Human Servant (roll all stats on one more dice, +9 power multiplier, +3M, +4I, +2A, +2L, +2P, +1D, +4C, +7 Power, +4 Control, can mind link with Xavier, can power link with Xavier)- Mittens has been the familiar of Primaris Xavier since Xavier was a teen and Mittens a cub, though for those who know them the power relationship between the two is not so simple. He shares an incredible bond with his human, which in part explains why he is far more intelligent then any Phase-Tiger has a right to be, and far more powerful. Phase-Tiger Ancestor (+10I, +8C, +5P, +5 Control, +3 all other stats, +100 to all stealth rolls, can not fail partial Phasing tests)- Mittens is around two centuries old, four times the maximum life expectancy of his species. This has allowed him to develop his innate gifts to an unheard of level. University Cat (+5L, +3D, +1 P, +1 Power, +2 Control, minimal level is all psychic disciplines) ''- Mittens has lived at the Unseen University since it was founded. In this time he has attended a massive range of classes, which has given him a surprisingly varied education. The few times he has turned in assignments has greatly shocked the lecturers, and is considered a major compliment among the staff.'' “The Ash Cat" (+1M, +6I, +5C, +2 Power, +1 Control)- Mittens was present for all of Xaiver's legendary feats, from the destruction of Manavik and the duel with the Angel of Betrayal onwards. These experiences have helped shape him into one of the most deadly hunters on Avernus. Microphasing (+6C, +4 Control, can microphase)- Mittens is the inventor and only known user of the technique he calls mircophasing, which involves phasing all of his body out by a lattice of nanoscopic blades. This is utterly deadly and has been known to reduce even armored enemies into goo. Phased Blinking (+2I, +1C, +2 Control)- Mittens is able to blink while Phased, a feat that requires enormous control and provides several new options in terms of stealth and combat. Pyromancer (+1 Power, +10 to all Pyromancy rolls, can use basic Pyromancy)- Mittens is a decent Pyromancer, and often enhances his blows with fire in combat. Master Daemonologist (+2P, +3 Power, +3 Control, +50 to all Daemonology rolls, can use more powerful Daemonology effects)- As a Phase-Tiger Mittens has a natural gift for daemonology, though over his centuries of life he has developed this natural talent into true mastery of the discipline. Mischievous (+2I)- Mittens is mischievous by nature and often pulls tricks on those around him. Wraithwalker (+3I, +2P, +1C, +25 to all stealth rolls vs psykers and daemons) - In the Second Daemonic Incursion Mittens, Grandmaster Xavier, and the Phase-Tigers killed countless daemons via stealth, learning how to hide even from the Warp touched eyes of daemons and earning the title of the Wraithwalkers. Mittens was found as a cub by the then fifteen year old Xavier in the aftermath of the Necron Invasion. It is assumed that his mother died like many other Phase-Tigers in their conflict with the Necron Wraiths. Mittens was adopted by Xavier and a strong familer bond soon formed between the two. Ever since then wherever Xavier is you can be sure Mittens is nearby, excluding the periods in Ophelia's youth where Mittens would remain with her whenever Xavier was called away by his duties. This has led to Mittens being in the middle of many of the most dangerous fights in the history of the Imperial Trust, where his stealth capabilities and combat skills have often proved to be invaluable. When not on the field of battle or hunting down Heratics and Psykers Xaver is mostly at either the Unseen University or the City of Glass, and therefore so is Mittens. When Xavier is at work Mittens often wanders the area, and has often wandered into training sessions and stayed awhile. No one took any notice o this for many years until the first time that Mittens demonstrated that he was able to use pyromancy, an ability believed to be well outside of a Phase-Tigers range. Since then his psychic abilities have only increased, to the point where Mittens can now match a Veteran Primaris Psyker. This demonstrated that Mittens had been growing ever more intelligent and powerful over time, to he is now just as smart in his own way as a human of his age. Mittens mostly behaves as a friendly if large house cat with a habit of ignoring the rules, whether they are of etiquette, common sense or ever of reality. However when necessary this changes utterly, and he demonstrates a level of focus and self-control that few humans can dream to match. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Adeptus Astra Telepathica Category:Avernite Characters